


unrequited love (& other clichés)

by zomletes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, One-Sided Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Unrequited Love, but like not really, idk how else to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomletes/pseuds/zomletes
Summary: If Yamaguchi was being honest, there were times, much like this one, where he wanted the two of them to be more than just friends, but he knew that that would most likely never happen.(Or: Yamaguchi is in love with Tsukishima and decides to confess, only to find out Tsukishima has a girlfriend.)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	unrequited love (& other clichés)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i based this off a tiktok i saw bcuz it made me sad ;(

“Well someone’s in a good mood today,” Tsukishima noted, a grin appearing on his face as he tapped his hands against the steering wheel. 

Most of the car ride has been silent, minus the music coming from the radio, and Tsukishima has to admit he likes riding in silence much more as it gives him a sense of comfort. 

The atmosphere changes in a matter of seconds as he grips the steering wheel with both hands, heart rate increasing every second, eyes fixated on the road that stretched on without end, wondering how he was going to tell Yamaguchi— 

“I’m just happy you brought me along on this mini road trip, that’s all,” Yamaguchi sheepishly replied, interrupting Tsukishima’s thoughts. 

Tsukishima shook his head and turned the volume of the radio up, hoping that would drown out his thoughts. 

The only reason he had brought Yamaguchi on this dumb road trip was so he could finally come clean to his best friend, but now that the two of them were actually sitting in the car, he wasn’t sure if he could go through with it. Still, he was going to tell him either way because if he didn’t, then this whole road trip would have been pointless. 

“Everything’s better when you’re around anyway!” Yamaguchi added, staring out the window and taking in the scenery surrounding them. It’s all a blur of shapes, really, but the intricate colors and the golden light keep him entertained for the time being. He’s not exactly sure as to where Tsukki is taking them, but he’s glad that he gets to spend more time with the boy he’s helplessly been in love with. 

If Yamaguchi was being honest, there were times, much like this one, where he wanted the two of them to be more than just friends, but he knew that that would most likely never happen. 

And he was perfectly fine with that! 

As long as the two stayed good friends and loved each other platonically, Yamaguchi was fine with that because he understood that sometimes love was unrequited. Still, he couldn’t help but picture and imagine a time and place where he and Tsukki were together and, while it filled him with a sense of giddiness, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pain as he remembered that it would probably never work out. 

He sighed and turned back to Tsukishima, who seemed too lost in thought to even acknowledge that there was somebody else in the car with him. Tsukishima furrowed his brow, gripping the steering wheel as his knuckles turned white. As Yamaguchi examined him further, he could have sworn he had seen him tear up?—but that was only for a split second. 

“Tsukki, are you alright?” Yamaguchi mumbled, gently shaking Tsukishima’s arm. 

That seemed to snap him back into reality, for the most part. He shook his head and sighed, leaning back against his seat. “I’m fine, I just need some air,” he explained, as he rolled the windows down. “Sorry to make you worry, Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi felt his face heat up at the mention of his name and he stared at his lap to avoid eye contact with Tsukishima. Even after all these years, hearing Tsukishima say his name still brought butterflies to his stomach, just like it had when they were younger and naïve. 

The summer breeze blew through Yamaguchi’s untidy hair and he wants nothing more than to go back to the day he met the boy sitting next to him. Even if that same day involved him getting bullied, he wishes to go back to that day just so he can experience the feeling of love for the first time. 

He shakes his head and laughs to himself, staring back at the scenery around them, reaching out the car window attempting to take hold of god knows what (Maybe the wind? He’s not exactly sure what he’s trying to reach for). 

He sighs and rests his head on the palm of his cheek, his attention still fixated on the trees and other cars that surround them. The radiant colors he keeps eyeing bring a sense of calmness to him because of the way he’s associated bright and extravagant colors with his love for Tsukishima. Yamaguchi knew it was probably stupid to think of colors that way because, after all, they were simply just colors. 

However, to him, they weren’t _just colors._

And it’s that same stupid colors that make the wheels in his head turn as he realizes that it’s _now or never._

“Tsukki, there’s uh, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. For a long time now,” he said, turning to face Tsukishima, turning the radio off so this moment could be solely between the two of them. 

He was a mess, he had to admit, never once thinking situations like this through. Still, now that the words were out of his mouth, there was nothing left for him to do other than to just say everything he’s ever wanted to tell Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up and kept his eyes on the road. “I, as well. That’s actually why I brought you on this trip—so I could get this off my chest and finally come clean to you.” 

“Really?” Yamaguchi asks him, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Tsukishima nods. “If you don’t mind, can I say my thing first? After all, I _did_ bring you up here to tell you and—” 

“O-of course!” Yamaguchi stutters, his cheeks becoming tainted with a light shade of pink. His heart rate rises, and he can hear his heart pounding, hoping Tsukishima doesn’t notice it. 

But, then again, he _wants_ Tsukishima to take note of his pounding heart. 

He wants Tsukishima to realize that he’s in love with him—he always has been. 

He wants Tsukishima to finally notice _him_. 

And given the context of Tsukishima’s words, Yamaguchi is certain that Tsukishima is going to confess to him and outright tell him he’s been in love with him since they were kids and it’ll be like that one Spiderman meme because Yamaguchi will tell him the same thing and then they’ll laugh and make a silly remark and maybe he’ll lean in for a small peck on the cheek and from then on he’ll be Tsukishima’s muse to whatever it is they’ll create in the future and— 

“I have a girlfriend,” Tsukishima says, pushing his glasses up his nose once again, his face growing slightly red. 

Yamaguchi’s expression dropped and recoiled in his seat. Just when he thought that everything was going swell with Tsukishima, when he thought that finally, for once, things would turn out the way he wanted, Tsukki had to go and tell him the news. 

His heart aches as he tries to force a smile on his face because _Oh, I’ve been in love with you for ages and yet, you still chose somebody else…_

Yamaguchi’s head is spinning as he tries to find the words to congratulate Tsukishima on his relationship; normally, in a situation like this, he would have taken the news with a grain of salt since he was always aware that Tsukishima didn’t return the feeling. But this time was different. 

This time he was mere words away from confessing and for Tsukishima to just unload information about a relationship out of nowhere, it made his feelings about the whole thing much more complicated. 

Yamaguchi dragged a hand over his face and turns toward Tsukishima trying not to let his voice shake. “Wow, Tsukki that’s great! What’s she like? Do I know her?” Yamaguchi bombards the older boy with dozens of questions in hopes that if he can keep the two of them occupied, he won’t dwell too much on his own emotions. 

The answers Tsukishima gives him do nothing more but fill his heart with ache, however. 

“She’s really smart and funny and she’s super kind and she’s just _perfect,_ ” Tsukishima explains, a wide grin on his face, the sun coming through the window painting him in golden light. And all Yamaguchi can do is stare at Tsukishima as the hole in his heart grows in size every passing second. 

_Shit._

This wasn’t how things were supposed to turn out. 

This wasn’t how falling in love went. 

He was supposed to be Tsukishima’s only exception. 

He was supposed to be the one Tsukishima thought about every second of everyday. 

So why was he sitting in the car listening to the love of his life describe someone who wasn’t him? 

“She makes me really happy,” he sighed, tilting his head back. 

“Ha, I can tell,” Yamaguchi mutters. “Seriously, it’s great that you have a girlfriend! Now you won’t have to bother me every day,” he joked, an uncomfortable grimace on his face. 

_But, oh, you’re never a_ _bother,_ _Tsukki_ _._

“ _Tch_ , piss off. But, thank you, Tadashi,” Tsukishima laughs. 

Yamaguchi freezes in his seat, unaware of what to make of the fact that Tsukishima just called him by his first name, but brushes the incident off. It’s nothing, really. 

It’s _all_ nothing, really. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot! What was it you wanted to tell me? Sorry, I started rambling and forgot that you also had something you wanted to say.” 

Yamaguchi scoffs, focusing his attention out the window for good this time. Right now, he can’t stand to face Tsukki. Not after learning that everything they’d been through together was nothing but a mess of unrequited love. 

“Eh, it’s not important anymore …” 

Tsukishima eyes Yamaguchi from the corner of his eye, noticing the sudden change in the boy’s attitude, but he doesn’t immediately point it out. When Yamaguchi’s ready to talk, he’ll be there to listen. For now, all he can do is shrug it off and turn on the radio to fill in the uncomfortable silence. 

Yamaguchi stares down at the white lines on the road, a smile on his face as tears threaten to escape from his eyes. He wipes away at the tears, continuing to smile down at the road. 

Despite being full of nothing but anger and regret and sadness for never being able to confess to Tsukki, he’s happy. 

Happy Tsukishima was able to find somebody that would make him happy. Even if that “somebody” wasn’t him. 

Because no matter, he’ll always be proud of and happy for Tsukki. Because if Tsukki is happy, then he’s happy as well, no matter how cliché he may think it is. 

He sighs, knowing that even though he’s happy for Tsukishima, he’ll never truly be over his first and only love. 

He’ll still get butterflies anytime Tsukki calls for him. 

He’ll still become a huge blushing mess anytime their fingers accidentally brush against each other’s. 

Because he’ll forever be in love with Tsukishima. 

Still, as long as the two stay friends, despite Yamaguchi wanting them to be _more_ than that, he’s happy admiring his strawberry blond from afar. 

If only Tsukishima Kei knew how much he meant to Yamaguchi Tadashi.


End file.
